lenobiasstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Elysia Love Nester
Elysia Love Nester Child of Mnemosyne (This Character Belongs to Lenobia) Personality Elysia is a tad bit shy, though for the most part she loves to make friends and explore. She’s a girl who thinks that the less someone talks is the best, though she does not have a problem with talkative people. She loves to garden and pick flowers and loves magic, though only from people who can truly do magic, like Hecate kids. Her fatal flaw is easily trusting anyone. History My father’s name was William Nester. My father, Maya—his wife, and myself—Elysia Nester lived in New York City together. For the most part, our life was peaceful. He worked in the North Twin Tower and Maya worked as a Korean World Language teacher in a town about three miles outside of New York City. I went to the daycare about five blocks away from my father’s work. He would pick me up after he was done everyday. It worked this way often, until September Eleventh, 2001. I don’t really remember it too well, to be honest. All I remember is Maya picking me up and taking me home. She was sobbing in front of the tv, sobbing my father’s name. She glanced at me every once in awhile. She would tell me it would be alright, she promised. And I believed her. I didn’t know that my father had just died in the worst terrorist attack that the United States of America ever faced. So, I grew up with Maya as my only parent. She quit her job as a Korean Language teacher, deciding it wasn’t bringing in enough money to pay the bills anymore. She became a secretary for a big business in New York City and slept with her boss for extra money. But still, she couldn’t keep us afloat no matter how hard she tried. We ended up moving to the rural part of Pennsylvania. The town of Shanksville. She was diagnosed with cancer when I was twelve and died when I was thirteen—just a year ago. I was then given to her sister, Lydia. Lydia died in monster attack, when I found out that I was a demigod due to a weird dream. Not long after that, my mother, Mnemosyne lead me to camp. |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #FFF;"| Other |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #FFF;"| |} Possessions Possessions Elysia's Knife. ανώνυμος Abilities Abilities **Ability to bring back and remove certain memories. *Are able to go back/forth in time ; this power cannot be used to stop from existing/destroy/kill any characters. *They can bring things to life by reading them out of books or writing them , but the bigger the object the more energy it takes from them, and the objects only last so long. *They have special pens that are made from the feathers of Hera's peacocks, with these pens the kids can write words down into their journal to bring with them, and create things off these words, but this only works for words written down with the special pens. *Read and understand all languages *They can read things out loud and instead of creating the words, they make the story play out in front of them like a film. Trivia Trivia -